Promise
by Drumchik
Summary: Missing scene for the 2x13 episode


**AN:** Missing scene for the 2x13 episode. Also, my first Lost Girl fanfic. Reply to the winter hiatus fica-thon prompt of: I want some guilty, covert feeling-up action while Nadia's in the next room.

1/1

Before Lauren could leave, Bo touched her hand.

"I've missed you."

Lauren glanced nervously in the direction of the other room, before looking back at Bo. "I've missed you too."

Bo sent a pulse of energy into Lauren, watching the blonde's breath catch. "Really?"

Lauren nodded and stepped closer. "You don't need to use your powers on me, Bo."

"I don't? Why?"

Lauren glanced towards the other room once more, before Bo's hand jerked her back to attention.

"Look at me, Lauren. Tell me why I don't need to use my power on you."

"You know why."

Their bodies were barely brushing against one another, their lips mere millimetres apart. Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and smirked. She wanted to see her Lauren again, the one that had been so unguarded in the bedroom with her, not a care in the world as they made love to each other.

"Tell me anyway."

Lauren held her gaze for a moment, before staring at Bo's lips. Then their lips were together, meeting in a hungry kiss as hands pulled bodies closer together. Need flared between them and Lauren moaned as Bo broke away to press a soft kiss to her pulse point.

"Do you ache for me?"

Lauren took Bo's hand and held it to her centre. Even through the fabric of her jeans, Bo could feel the heat, and could see the aura around Lauren's body. The succubus could tell that Lauren was several miles past turned on, and she could see the aching need in her brown eyes.

"Every day."

The doctor watched as Bo's eyes flashed a beautiful blue and she tried to take a step back, but Bo's hold was too strong on her.

"Bo…we can't. Nadia is…"

"Out there. And I promise you will go out there in a moment, looking completely respectable. I want to give this to you. I want you to remember this, remember me giving you this and I need to do this. Please."

Lauren's response was another kiss to Bo's lips, this one more desperate than the previous one. Bo took one of Lauren's hand and immediately pulsed some energy to it. She watched Lauren shiver.

The naughty, vindictive part of her wanted to make Lauren scream in pleasure – making sure Nadia could hear every ragged breath that Lauren would make, every cry of Bo's name.

But she couldn't do that to Lauren. So she urged the blonde's head onto her shoulder and pulled her closer, sending another pulse to the blonde. She wanted to make her come, hard, remembering all that the two shared and everything that the succubus could give her. Everything she had and would be. Everything she wanted.

"Bo…" came the whisper.

To anyone walking in unexpectedly, it would look like they were hugging. Two friends, who were going to be apart for awhile, hugging goodbye.

Instead Bo was pulsing energy into the blonde, feeling her body tense and contract at the arousal running through her. She could tell it was going to be an intense orgasm, and, knowing Lauren was going to need some recovery time, she needed to make it fast.

"Hold on," she whispered to the doctor, her grip tightening. She wanted Lauren to remember this – to feel the pleasure reminding her of Bo every second she was away.

Lauren's head fell to Bo's shoulder again as the intensity of the moment started to overpower her. She knew this was wrong – SO wrong with Nadia in the next room – but this was Bo and with Bo, everything seemed right. And she was close – so close that it was almost painful. She hadn't been lying to Bo when she'd told her that she ached for the succubus every day. Her mind was constantly remembering the time she and Bo had spent together and she hadn't stopped wanting it just because Nadia had woken up.

"Lauren…"

The blonde looked up, seeing the bright blue eyes staring deep into her own.

"Can you be quiet? I want to watch you when I make you come."

Lauren nodded, certain that she could keep quiet just this once. She wanted Bo to see – needed Bo to see – what she did to her.

Bo watched as the doctor's eyes started to look unfocused with pleasure. She resisted her urge to feed – this was just for Lauren, and she wanted to see Lauren fall over the edge for her, and only her.

"Come, Lauren. I want to watch you come hard from me just touching you like this. Come for me, sweetheart. Just for me."

Another deep pulse and Lauren fell apart, her body shaking against Bo's as she struggled to keep quiet and maintain eye contact. She saw Bo's intense gaze on her, the bright eyes struggling with emotion and the will not to feed.

The succubus pulled the doctor into a hug, holding her tightly as she felt the shaking from Lauren's orgasm start to ease. "I'm going to hate not having you around," Bo whispered, her head resting against Lauren.

"I'm not leaving forever, Bo. I will come back."

Bo cupped Lauren's face in her hands, staring into her eyes. "You promise? Will you come back…to me?"

The blonde didn't hesitate with her answer, all thought of the woman in the next room forgotten. Her fingers touched Bo's lips and she smiled. "I'll come back. To you."

Finis


End file.
